It's All About The People
by Gail Cregg
Summary: Leaving NCIS unexpectedly Tony DiNozzo forgot to pack a few important things or did he?


NCIS Break Area. A week after DiNozzo's departure.

McGee walks in to find Jimmy sitting at a table eating lunch. Tim gets a nutter butter from the vending machine and sits down.

"Hey Palmer how are Breena and Victoria?"

"Good. Good." He picks up a mug and starts to take a sip from it.

"PALMER!"

Jimmy splutters, swallows and replaces the mug on the table. "Tim what's wrong?" He waits while Tim takes a deep breath, exhales and responds in a calmer tone.

"Sorry. I was just wondering where you got that coffee mug?"

"My classic, one of a kind, limited release American Pie coffee mug?" Palmer responds a little nervously reaching out to twist the mug around a few times as he does so.

"Yeah."

"Well last week the day after...the day after...you know..."

"The day after Tony left you mean?" Jimmy nods. "You're allowed to say his name."

"The day after Tony left I found this in a package in my locker addressed to the Autopsy Gremlin. I can't believe that with everything else that was going on he made the

effort to leave me something. I know we'll still be seeing him around but it's not going to be the same as having him here every day." Palmer sighs.

"Yeah." Frowning slightly McGee rises from his chair, places his nutter butter wrapper in the bin and turns to walk back to the squad room.

"Bye."

"Bye Autopsy Gremlin." Jimmy smiles.

Autopsy. Later the same day.

Dr Mallard is seated at his desk working his way through a pile of mail as Tim walks in.

"Hi Ducky need you to sign this copy of the autopsy report for the Jadin case."

"Sure." McGee hands over the file and as he does so notices a letter opener sitting on the desk. He is still staring with a small frown when Ducky puts down his pen and

passes the file back to him.

"Is there something wrong Tim?"

"No. No. Not really. I'm guessing Tony left that letter opener in a package for you when he left."

"An accurate deduction my dear boy." Ducky smiles a little sadly. "Well Ziva did always say it had quite a fine edge...and as she's no longer with us...it's a fine momento

of the time the two of them spent here."

"Hmm." He nods at Dr Mallard and leaves heading to Abby's lab.

"Abby."

"How can I help you today very Special Agent McGee?" She looks up from her computer and noticing the look on his face continues with. "Sit down Tim." He pulls out a chair and sits opposite her across the desk. "Is it too soon for me to be calling you very special agent? Or is it something else? Tony leaving is going to mean some adjustments for all of us."

"Yes. No. I don't know Abby."

"Well that clears that up." They smile at each other.

"What are you working on?"

"Just some requisition forms." She picks up some papers and staples them together. Seeing the look on his face she asks "What is it Timmy? You know you can talk to

me."

"DiNozzo gave you his Mighty Mouse stapler. His stapler from his days with Baltimore PD. You who certainly won't forget him and probably have a lunch date already planned."

Abby nods. "So?"

"Palmer got the coffee mug, Ducky the letter opener and you the stapler."

"And your point is?"

"Well very Special Agent McGee was quite a compliment ...and I know he's one of my best friends and always will be...but why didn't he leave _me_ anything?"

Abby rolls her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Well think!" She commands and returns to her work. McGee begins to pace the lab.

A short time later he comes to a stop in front of Abby's desk.

"Oh. Oh."

"Oh?"

"He didn't need to leave me anything."

"Right." Abby grins.

"Because he always had my six and hepled me become a better agent...a _very_ special agent. He left me with that knowledge."

"And you memories of all the good times you had."

"Thanks Abs."

"You're welcome Tim." He starts to rush from the lab.

"Hey where you going so fast?"

"I need to make a phone call."

"To whom?" Her smile says she already knows the answer.

"To plan a meeting."

"A meeting?"

"The first ever meeting of the very special agents club. Do you think Tony will want to join?"

Abby leaps up and hugs him. "I don't see how he could possibly say no."


End file.
